Pleasurable Distortion
by Ichihara19
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Reflection. Once you realise your mistake is there someone you can come back to? How desperate are you to attain something absolutly meaningless when you're just in need of a companion.


**Pleasurable Distortion**

**I own nothing**

**Note: **I'm not Ichihara19 but her sister. This was just lying around so I posted it for her. with her approval of course

* * *

_I__was pathetic without him...but my story will be told upon those who claim to be broken. But in the end, you will soon realise that any emotion you hold will be meaningless once you know what's the true meaning of that word. Now, let's get started... shall we?_

Why did he do this to me...? I loved him with all of my heart, but he threw it all away. We've been together for years now. Now, the things I've learned to love and the things I should have loved were taken away. The only thing I could do was runaway from everything, like I always did.

'_Was I ever enough?'_

I didn't understand anything. From those happy memories it all ended with just a kiss. He was cheating with my brother. I didn't even know that they knew each other. We promised that we'd keep it a secret from everyone...but I guess everything was a lie. Learning to love your innocence should have been the first thing in mind. I was in a hurry to grow up and learn happiness. And just like that I found him.

'_But, the only thing I got in return was a broken heart.'_

If only there was a way to know from what's right from wrong in this bittersweet world; so unnecessary things can be avoided, without even making a single mistake like that ever again. A doll is the best word to describe me right now...because I've always needed an owner.

'_Who knows, there might be other dolls that I didn't even know of.'_

I ended up in the park just 2 blocks away from our condo...or at least used to be. I took a seat in the nearest bench. I could feel warm tears falling... It was no use. I love him so much that, no matter what I will always be his. Then suddenly, it started to rain. I was actually happy...because I knew that somewhere, someone else was actually crying.

'_I don't want to be alone...'_

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice. Sadly it wasn't him but...it was enough. He had chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes and he was carrying an umbrella. He was quite attractive and looked rather familiar. But those eyes... have been through so much.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry..." and I still can't believe that after all I've been through, my innocence was still there.

"You can't just sit here you know...you'll catch a cold."

"Oh...I'm so-"

"You don't need to apologize over everything you know. The names Misaki Takahashi, What's yours?"

"K-Kenta Ichimura. P-Please to meet you sir." He looked around my age but I had to show him some respect for worrying about a person he doesn't even know. I also noticed his eyes widened when he heard my name. But it didn't bother me that much.

"I see...it looks like you don't have a place to stay. How about I bring you to my place so you could get some clothes and stuff?"

"Sure, thank you very much Misaki-san." _For helping a person you don't even know. _He shared his umbrella and we were off to his house. I was quite surprised that my tears stopped. I guess the only reason it stopped because I wasn't alone.

We reached the apartment. He put the key in the key hole, opened the door and came in. It was fit for two people actually...I thought he had company but I didn't notice someone else's shoes in the entrance.

"What you waiting for? Come in." He was harsh but I couldn't help but contradict with his face. He looked so young...even younger than me infact. As much as I didn't want to be of any trouble to others, I didn't want to sit in that bench again.

"Yes..."

When I came in, he brought me clothes and even prepared the shower for me. So much hospitality for a stranger don't you think?

"Thank you very much."

"No problem... Kenta-kun."

I went to the bathroom, showered and then after that, changed clothes. I went to the couch where he was. His taste in furniture was actually normal...unlike his.

"So why were you crying in the rain back there?"I didn't know if I could really trust him so I won't tell him.

"Nothing...it's nothing."He looked at me with suspicion.

"I'm a twenty eight year old man you know. I've seen better facades in my days."

'_28? You're that old?'_

"Wait, did you just say 28?"

"Yeah...problem?"

"But you look so young!"

"I get that a lot you know."

"You look 18...or even younger."

"You're 21 so it's no problem." How did he know... people also suspect me as an 18 year old?

"How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." His body seems so innocent. But his eyes...filled with so much sadness. Something that was rightfully his was taken away...in exchange for those eyes.

"I can't tell you...I'm sorry." he looked at me for a moment. No sympathy was detected whatsoever. But, I did sense a hint of discomfort.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Look, since you obviously don't have a place to stay, why don't you live with me for a while. Just until you find a place for yourself?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." I heard him make a small chuckle. So many things to hide...

"Don't worry. My job is more than enough to pay everything off and my schedule is just right for a college student so no worries." I couldn't help but be happy... because I had a little dignity that I had left to keep.

"Thank you!" I launched myself to him...we accidentally fell on the floor but it was fine. Well, for me that is. Even if he knew it was going to take a while for me to find a place to stay because I'm in college, he still considered.

After talking about various topics, we learned a lot about each other. His job is in the manga industry. It turns out that he's the artist of my favourite manga. His pen name is Inaba Minori. I don't know why he used a girl's name but his appearance fits it. And I also told him that I studied in M uni.

"I studied there too... but in those days, I gained something I've never wanted."

* * *

**A few days later**

It's just an ordinary day in M uni. We've been living together for 5 days. I got a job 4 days ago after that night so I could leave him. Not in a bad way but... even if I don't want to be alone, I don't want to cause anyone trouble.

"Hey Kenta." And it's been a habit for us to always be together. It was in his own accord but I didn't mind. He ran towards me with some cream puffs from a friend of his.

"How was your day?" life was simple for the 2 of us. I managed to get myself together because of him...but I'm not sure if it will last. I saw people making a path for a 'certain' someone.

'_Kamijou the Devil!'_

He went closer to us but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at...

"Misaki-kun?" He knew Misaki?

"Oh Kamijou-sensei. Nice to see you again." Oh yeah. He used to study here too.

"No need to call me sensei since you're already old you know. I used to pelt you with 8 books a day...I'm surprised that you were able to get a decent job with your head straight."

"Don't worry about it...everything's fine now." He went closer to Misaki and gave him a pat in the back.

"I'm also sorry for his stupidity that you had to experience that kind of pain. "his voice was more serious now...

"I was tired of waiting for an explanation. So I had no choice." But Misaki just treated it like nothing. After that, we left. We reached the apartment and made our way to the kitchen to have dinner. But before he could cook, I stopped him.

"What was he talking about?"

"What do you mean by that Kenta?"

"What did Kamijou-sensei mean by that?"

"I guess it's time you know everything now." What did he-

"The day Usami Akihiko broke my heart."

' _It can't be...'_

"I was 18 when we had your kind of relationship. I was naive like you and easily used. Everyone treated me with care; in fact, so much care that it's sickening to even recall. I loved him for 4 years...but when I found out that he was actually going to sell me to the black market, and realized his true intentions, I ran away like you did. I went to my brother's house and decided to continue my studies in Osaka, where he lived. I stayed there permanently for 2 years and went back here to act independently and make him proud. But that was until I saw you together... in the grocery store."

'_That's why he looked so familiar...he was that guy.'_ I noticed his hands shaking and his hair covering his eyes so it won't be too obvious.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know that. I've brought you so much pain..."

"No need to worry. I'm okay." _Liar_

"If you want to cry you can you know..." I gave him a hug, trying to comfort him.

"No...I won't. Because that man doesn't deserve a single tear from me or anyone." He was so brave. Even though he's in this state he was able to stick to his resolve. I guess the something that was taken away was his...innocence as well.

_Ever since that day, life wasn't the same. We were able to straighten things out._

It's been a while after that incident. But Misaki's doing fine. His emotions didn't affect his job at all. I was just cleaning the house so I could do something in the weekends since Misaki's on a meeting. But while I was cleaning, I saw something under his bed.

"What's this?" It looked like a broken picture frame .I looked at the picture and saw him and...Usagi-san.

'_But it looks like he abandoned this years ago.' _I heard my cell phone ring and it was the ringing tone indicating Misaki so I ran towards the counter and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Kenta, do you see the envelope on the counter?" I looked the other way and saw it.

"yeah why?"

"Can you bring it for me? I'm in Marukawa right now cause of a meeting me and my editor had." It was the same place where he worked.

"Okay no problem."

"I'm on the 3rd floor in the reception area okay?" I picked it up, got a jacket, locked the door and left.

After a few minutes of running, I reached the place. I went inside, went to the elevator and pressed the 3rd floor.

'_I hope I'm not too late.'_

I saw the doors open and walked towards the reception area and saw Misaki.

"Kenta." He ran towards me and thanked me for brining the envelope.

"I hope I'm not late just in case."

"No worries... it's fine."

"Misaki?" that voice...

"It can't be..." _Akihiko_

"Come with me." He dragged Misaki to the nearest bathroom. I knew I should stay out of this but I wanted to know more so I just heard their conversation against the door.

"Why did you leave... you cost me a great deal you know!" how dare he.

"I don't want to be toyed with Usami-san. I never did."

"No one does you know. But why did you leave without an answer."_ What answer..._

"You never needed it anyways... so?" he was so brave.

"But why did you leave me?" he honestly didn't know.

"I know how desperate you are to get some love out of your life...I know, I've tried it myself once. But don't you dare ever toy with anyone's emotions ever again. I loved you I really did. I was always insecure of what things will turn out for the two of us. But that's the thing it was 'was'. Everything's in the past now and don't even bother me in the present as well as the future. Because deep inside, I will always be yours. So you don't need my company...because you will always have your mark engraved in my heart."_Misaki..._

"I have to go now...I'm a busy man who doesn't have time for such madness especially now...I've had enough." He opened the door and looked at me for a moment. Now, I finally knew what the word broken meant.

"M-Misaki..."

"Don't worry Kenta...I'm used to it by now." I saw Akihiko was still left in the room speechless while I was the same because he didn't even shed a tear inside.

"Can we please go now... please..." So much for a man that unworthy.

"Let's go..." we left Marukawa with silence by our side. I needed to give him some time.

_A few days later, my pay check was enough and I was able to leave. I bid Misaki farewell. But we stayed in touch of course. I already found an apartment because of my friend so it was fine._

Ever since that day, my heart felt so cold. I couldn't feel it beat and nothing ever made me smile. When I was in Uni, I was always stalked by men who just want me for my body. But we all know that it will never work. Because ever since Akihiko came into my life I've learned that,

'_No one can ever satisfy me.'_

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review**


End file.
